Kingdom hearts III
by matthew.lasalvia
Summary: this is my version of Kingdom hearts III, featuring characters from Spectrobes, The Fireball anime, Epic Mickey and Pixar and Studio Ghibli films, there are also some new Final Fantasy and The World Ends With You characters, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts III

"I feel like we've been fighting this battle forever, that there will truly be no end to the heartless or Master Xehanort. How many more people have to suffer because of him? Will any one truly be safe? The only way I'm going to answer those questions is if I keep training to become a true keyblade master, that is my destiny."

_Sora_

It's been at least three months since Sora and Riku's previous Mark of Mastery exam, and though both of them fought hard to achieve it, only Riku achieved the Mark of Mastery. Sora left to train for his next exam for when he becomes a keyblade master like Riku and now Kairi has been called to the tower to train for her exam. We now join Sora as he is now making his way back to the tower, but not without a quick pit stop to fill up.

Chapter 1: The true adventure begins

Sora came through a portal and landed in the market town of Radiant Garden where he was greeted by some familiar faces.

"Sora, you're back, I've missed you so much!" Yuffie said gladly.

Yuffie ran over and gave Sora a really big hug.

"I've missed you too Yuffie, could you please let go of me, I'm losing oxygen!" Sora Gasped.

Yuffie let go of Sora.

"Oh sorry, my bad, hey while you're here you should check out the progress we've made," Yuffie Suggested.

"That sounds awesome, but I need something to eat first I'm starving," Sora Said.

"Then we'll stop by the new Café Aerith opened up, you're going to love it," Yuffie Said Excitedly.

"That sounds great!" Sora said while Yuffie pulled him away.

Sora had never seen Yuffie this excited. Radiant Garden has been in ruins since Maleficent took over years ago, but since Sora defeated Maleficent two years ago Leon and his team have been busily working to rebuild it. Sora and his friends have been stopping by periodically to check on their progress, but it looks like things have really improved since last time. Yuffie took Sora to Aerith's Café in the new expanded wing of market town, and Sora got yet another big hug from Aerith.

"Your back I'm so happy to see you!" Aerith Exclaimed.

"Need air!" Sora gasped.

"Oh I'm sorry; it's just really nice to see you again. How did you're Mark of Mastery exam go?" Aerith Asked.

"Oh right, I forgot to ask about that. So; is Sora a big strong keyblade master now?

Sora rubbed the back of his head nervously before saying anything.

"Actually I failed," Sora said nervously.

"What!" Yuffie exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah, but Riku passed so that's a good thing," Sora Said.

"Are you serious? And here I thought you'd be the one to pass; now I owe Tifa twenty bucks," Yuffie pouted.

"You and Tifa made a bet?" Sora asked.

"Yeah and I lost thanks to you!" Yuffie said angrily.

And with that Yuffie punched Sora in the arm.

"Ouch, hey that hurt!" Sora whined.

"Yeah I bet it did, you better pass next time, you hear me!" Yuffie Yelled.

"Yeah I hear you," Sora said.

"I can't hear you!" Yuffie yelled.

"Uh, ma'am yes ma'am!" Sora replied nervously.

"Well look at you two; you're like a married couple," Aerith Joked.

"We are so not a couple!" Sora and Yuffie said in unison.

Sora and Yuffie gave a quick look at each other and them and Aerith began to laugh.

"Anyway, why don't I sit you guys down," Aerith Said.

Aerith lead Sora and Yuffie to a table.

"So what's good here Aerith?" Sora Asked.

"We have a nice grilled chicken sandwich with a tomato bisque soup," Aerith replied.

"Sounds great I'll have that please," Sora said.

"Better make that two Aerith," Yuffie said.

"Coming right up," Aerith said.

After Sora and Yuffie ate, Yuffie took Sora through town.

"Over there were building a school," Yuffie said.

"Wow a school?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, Merlin is going to teach magic, literature and history; and Scrooge is going to teach math and business, Cid's even going to teach computer science and technology classes," Yuffie replied.

"I can't imagine Cid being a teacher; he's always so quick tempered," Sora judged.

"I heard that spiky," Cid yelled.

Sora jumped backed and turned around to see Cid, with a smile on his face, he then grabbed Sora and gave him a noogie.

"How have you been junior, you staying out of trouble?" Cid asked.

"Oh you know battling monsters saving the universe, all that good stuff," Sora said.

"Ha-ha, good to hear kid," Cid said.

Cid let go of Sora.

"So how have you been Cid, keeping busy?" Sora asked.

"You know it, this city doesn't rebuild itself you know," Cid replied.

"Good to hear," Sora said.

A loud high-pitched sound came out of Cid's ear.

"Ah, speaking of hearing, I have got to fix these communicator's. This is Cid what's the problem?" Cid asked.

"Sir an unidentified ship is requesting permission to land," the worker said.

"What? Hang on; I am on my way. Looks like you get to see the new hangar bay next kid," Cid Said.

"You guys have a hangar bay? Sora asked.

"Yep, the first of its kind, now let's hurry," Cid, ordered.

"Right, let's go Yuffie," Sora ordered

"Roger," Yuffie Replied

Cid, Sora and Yuffie ran to the hangar to check out what was going on. When they got there, they saw a white diamond shaped ship hovering over the air base. When they got inside the communication's tower Cid began using the controls.

"This is air base chief Cid calling unidentified flying craft, state your business, Cid ordered.

"This is Rallen of the Nanairo Planetary Patrol, requesting permission to land," Rallen Said.

"Look kid I've been all over this galaxy and I've never heard of any Nanairo Planetary Patrol, so give tell us the truth or we'll open fire," Cid replied angrily.

"We're not lying, we're intergalactic police officers," Rallen explained.

"It's probably an Organization XIII spy," Cid guessed.

"I don't know Cid, I think we should let them land they seem like decent folks," Yuffie suggested.

"Well I've never heard of this so called police force, and I say their suspicious," Cid hypothesized.

"We're also low on fuel and supplies," Rallen added.

"Are we just going to let them crash land on the air base Cid? Sora Asked.

"Fine you can land in the west-docking bay, but be prepared to answer some questions," Cid said.

"Thank you sir," Rallen Said.

"Well we better get down to the docking bay, let's go kids," Cid ordered.

"Roger," Sora and Yuffie said.

Cid, Sora and Yuffie ran over to the west-docking bay, where Leon, Tifa and the Gullwings greeted them.

"Glad you could make it Leon," Said Cid.

"No problem. Hey Sora, how have you been?" Leon asked.

"Never better Leon, you're looking pretty healthy yourself," Sora replied.

"I try. So what's the situation Cid?" Leon asked.

"Some guys who call themselves the Nanairo Planetary Patrol. You ever heard of them?" Cid Asked.

"I can't say that I have. What do you make of these guys Yuffie?" Leon asked.

"Sora and I don't think they sounded threatening," Yuffie replied.

"They sounded more distressed to me," Sora added.

"Well this is still something to look into. Radiant Garden has needed to upgrade their security given the recent events. There is no telling what Xehanort will try to win this war," Leon explained.

"I and the Gullwings will be up here monitoring things, right girls!" Yuna volunteered.

"Right," Rikku Said.

"Whatever," Paine Said.

"Good, now let's go greet out guests," Tifa said.

Sora and the others walked down stairs and up to the ship. The docking pad then opened and a small red animal jumped at Sora.

"Whoa, I like animals and all but this is ridiculous," Sora said.

Two other teenagers came out of ship one of them both of them wearing strange devices on their wrists. The Pink haired teenager ran over to the strange red animal that was licking Sora.

"Bad Komainu, you just can't go and jump on every person we meet; sorry about that, my name's Jeena," Jeena said.

Jeena pried Komainu off of Sora.

"That's all right, my names Sora and this is the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee," Sora stated.

The orange haired teenager came over and introduced himself.

"I'm Rallen. Pardon me for asking but who are you guys?" Rallen Asked.

"We should be asking you that question kid, and don't you're part of this planetary patrol group, I've been all over this galaxy and I can honestly say in my entire career as a pilot that I've never seen you guys flying around here," Cid replied.

"Are you kidding, we've saved the galaxy a hundred times before, Right Jeena?" Rallen asked.

"Rallen it could be possible that we ended up in another galaxy," Jeena stated.

"Another galaxy, you guys are from another galaxy?" Sora asked.

"That would explain the portal we came from," Rallen said.

"Leon, are you hearing any of this?" Cid asked.

"I am Cid, and as ridiculous as it sounds you have to admit we have seen stranger things," Leon stated.

"Okay, supposing you guys actually came from another galaxy, how did you guys even get here? Yuffie asked.

"Look, all we know is that this black portal appeared out nowhere and somehow we end up here, Rallen explained.

"That's all we need here, you guys obviously don't look like a threat so we'll welcome you to our city," Leon said.

"Thank you sir," Jeena said.

"My name's Yuffie, these guys are Tifa, Leon, Cid, and Sora, and welcome to Radiant Garden," Yuffie greeted.

"Thank you, we are extremely grateful," Jeena said.

"Yuna, Rikku, Paine, started rounding some fuel and supplies," Leon ordered.

"We're on it," Yuna Said.

Yuna, Rikku and Paine flew off to grab the supplies while the others continued talking.

"Okay, as we said we are the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee, or the RGRC for short," Leon restated.

"I'm Rallen and this is Jeena and Komainu, and we are part of the Nanairo Planetary Patrol, or NPP for short," Rallen Stated.

And like that Rallen and Leon shook hands and went back to their base of operations, where Leon explained the importance of the RGRC.

"Our main purpose of the RGRC is to rebuild our town after it invaded by the Heartless 12 years ago, after 2 long years we've come close to complete our rebuilding but there have been complications," Leon explained.

"What kind of complications?" Rallen asked.

"A group known as Organization XIII lead by a man named Xehanort, want's to rule the worlds, by taking over a place known as Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds," Sora explained.

"And I guess you guys are trying to stop him?" Jeena asked.

"It's not just us, but Sora and his friends too," Yuffie stated.

"Yep, this kid is the hero chosen by the keyblade," Tifa explained further.

"What's a keyblade?" Rallen asked.

Sora summoned his keyblade and showed it to Rallen and Jeena.

"Wow, that's incredible," Jeena said.

"With this we can stop Xehanort once and for all," Sora said.

"I guess you got a pretty big responsibility on your shoulders," Rallen said.

"Yeah, the worlds are counting on me and Seven other chosen keyblade wielders," Sora said.

"Well looks like we got another mission on our hands Jeena," Rallen said.

"Rallen what are you…?" Jeena asked before she got cutoff.

"Jeena and I would like to personally volunteer to help Sora and his friends on his journey," Rallen said.

"Rallen are you sure that's a good idea?" Jeena asked.

"Sure, besides I don't see how were going to get back to our own galaxy anytime soon," Rallen said.

"Point taken," Jeena agreed.

"I would love if you guys came along," Sora said.

"Then it's settled, I'll call Cid and ask if's he's done with your ship," Leon Said.

"Sweet, that's awesome!" Rallen said happily.

Leon activated the intercom on the computer and contacted the hangar bay.

"Hey Cid, how's the ship coming along?" Leon asked.

"Well, this technology is definitely advanced but some parts have sustained some damage, so I had to fix and replace those, I also got a surprise for you guys so come on down," Cid said.

Sora and the others raced down to the hangar bay to see what Cid had for them. When they got there they saw Cid standing next to a humanoid robot.

"Hey Cid, what's this?" Sora asked.

"This is your ships new navigation system, I call her Drossel; she's an A.I. system that I programmed using Ansem's data on the worlds, and the heart, say hello to everyone Drossel," Cid said.

"Hello, my name is Drossel and I am so happy to be a part of your crew," Drossel said.

"I thought you said she's a robot," Rallen Said.

"She is, but thanks to Ansem's data she acts like a real person," Cid explained.

"It's a pleasure to have you on the team, Drossel," Sora said.

Drossel ran to Sora and hugged him.

"Uh sorry, she can be quite affectionate, okay Drossel you can let go," Cid said.

Drossel let go of Sora.

"Oh sorry, I'm just so happy; whatever you'll need I've got it," Drossel said.

"It's okay, I'm happy too; Rallen, Jeena we should get going," Sora said.

"Right, we'll prep the ship, we'll let you know when were done," Rallen said.

"Let me help you with that," Drossel offered.

Rallen, Jeena, Komainu and Drossel went inside the ship while Sora said goodbye.

"We'll be right back as soon as we pick Riku, Kairi and the others," Sora Said.

"We'll be waiting," Yuffie said.

"Be careful out there kid," Cid said.

"And come back alive," Leon Said.

"Relax, I'll be fine, it's just a world away," Sora said.

"Hey Sora, the ships ready to go," Jeena Said.

"Okay, bye guys," Sora said.

"See you later squirt," Cid said.

Sora entered the ship and was surprised by all the cool advanced technology they had.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Sora exclaimed.

"Take a seat Sora were taking off," Rallen ordered.

"Right, strapping myself in," Sora said.

Rallen powered the engines and the ship flew off.


	2. Chapter 2

"I always thought that my heart would belong to the darkness, that day when I destroyed my home was the biggest mistake I ever made, I almost got my friends and many other people killed, I thought no one would ever forgive me and I would never be able to forgive myself. Now I know I can consume my own darkness and return it to light, I now know my place in this world. I am a keyblade master I will lead my friends to victory."

_Riku_

The 3 months Sora has been away Riku and Kairi have been patiently waiting, for his return, little do they know that Sora will have a big surprise for them when he returns. In the meantime Riku, King Mickey and Master Yen Sid have been training Kairi to be the seventh guardian of light, and figuring out how Sora will save the 3 other guardians of light. Kairi and Riku are training in the courtyard when they saw a massive ship approaching them.

"Do you think that's Sora in there?" Kairi asked.

"If it is, I hope he's got an explanation about where he got this ship," Riku replied.

The ships door opened and a white metal robot jumped out and gave Riku and Kairi a big hug.

"Friends, I am so happy to meet you!" Drossel said happily.

"Nice to meet you too, very affectionate robot person," Kairi replied awkwardly.

"Drossel get back here!" Sora commanded as he exited the ship.

"Sora, you're back!" Kairi yelled happily.

"Back and better than ever, baby!" Sora said while heroically posing.

Kairi ignored Sora and gave him a big hug.

"I swear this is fifth hug I've gotten today," Sora said.

"What's the matter not happy to see me?" Kairi asked.

"Of course I am, I just stopped by Radiant Garden on my way back from training on Destiny Islands and the Dream Realm, I was actually hoping to see you there when I got back. Which is why I ask now, what are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm a keyblade master now," Kairi replied cheerfully.

"What, wait, huh?" Sora replied in shock.

"More like keyblade master in training," Riku corrected.

"Hey let's not stress the details," Kairi replied.

Everyone began laughing and then got back to the questions.

"Are you going to introduce us to your friends Sora?" Riku asked.

Sora was confused at first until he Rallen, Jeena and Komainu walk up behind him.

"Oh right, Riku, Kairi, these are my friends Rallen, Jeena, Komainu, and you guys already met Drossel," Sora Said.

"You mean the robot?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, Cid built her and programmed her with Ansem's data," Sora explained.

"That's right, I'm an artificial intelligence with attitude," Drossel said as she rocketed up behind Riku.

"Anyway, Rallen, Jeena, Drossel, these are my two best friends in all the worlds, Riku and Kairi," Sora said.

"Glad to be joining you on your quest," Rallen said as he reached out to shake Kairi's hand.

"Wait, you're doing what now?" Kairi asked.

"Oh right, these four personally volunteered to help us on our quest, and check it out, they've got a ship and everything," Sora explained.

"Glad to have you guys aboard then, we'll need all the help we can get," Riku said.

"So what's next on our agenda?" Jeena asked.

"We're looking for some keyblade masters who can give us hand, so far we know where two of them are but we'll need Sora's help if we're going to find all three of them. Speaking of which, did you find anything useful while you were out training Sora? Riku asked.

"Maybe this will help," Sora said as he pulled out a strange looking keyblade.

Sora pulled out Master Eraqus's keyblade, the Master Keeper.

"Where did you find this?" Riku asked.

"When I went back to the Destiny Islands I found it sitting there on the beach," Sora explained.

"Do you recognize it Riku?" Kairi asked.

"No, but maybe King Mickey and Master Yen Sid will, let's head inside," Riku ordered.

"Right," Said Sora and Kairi.

Sora, Riku and Kairi began running towards the tower, but stopped when they saw Rallen, Jeena and the others not following them.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Kairi asked.

"What, I mean, it's just," Rallen stuttered.

"What he's trying to say is that we don't want to intrude, since were not native to this galaxy," Jeena explained.

"Don't worry, Master Yen Sid loves visitors, trust me you'll love him," Riku said.

"In that case, last one in's a rotten egg!" Rallen shouted with glee.

Rallen darted ahead of the others with lightning speed, and Jeena shook her head.

"Rallen, wait up, I swear you are such a kid!" Jeena shouted.

Jeena chased after Rallen with Komainu following behind.

"Let's go," Riku ordered.

"Alright," Said Sora and Kairi.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Drossel began catching up to Rallen and Jeena. As much as Master Yen Sid loved visitors, he hates it when people just barge in without an invitation or notice. Sora and the others better catch up fast or else there's going to be some yelling. As the gang made their way up to Yen Sid's office, King mickey, Donald, Goofy, and the bearded master himself were discussing their next steps to stop Master Xehanort.

"As of now we already know of Ventus's, and Aqua's location, and with any luck Terra has also returned to his original form," Master Yen Sid explained.

"But the question is how do we know if they're okay?" King Mickey asked.

"They'll be fine, they're strong Keyblade Master's with strong hearts, however we should be prepared for whatever side effects they'll most likely have from behind dormant for many years," Master Yen Sid warned.

"Gawrsh, what kinds of side effects, Master Yen Sid?" Goofy Asked.

"A variety of things, memory loss, insanity, and confusion, all linked from to the many years of being trapped in darkness. Ventus however I believe shall be fine, after spending those years safe within Sora's heart; he's probably awake now and has already left Castle Oblivion," Master Yen Sid explained.

"What about the seven guardians of light?" Donald asked.

As soon as Donald asked that question Sora and the others, came through the door.

"Did anybody miss me?" Sora asked sarcastically.

With that question Donald and Goofy dog piled Sora with love.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sora said.

"We're really glad you're back Sora," Donald Said.

"Gawrsh buddy, where have you been?" Goofy Asked.

"Just doing some training, gearing up for my next exam, and getting ready for the battle where I'll knock Xehanort right on his bald head," Sora said with a slight overconfidence.

"I wish you would tell me how long you are going away," Master Yen Sid scolded.

"Sorry Master Yen Sid," Sora apologized.

"I understand your desire to become a great keyblade master but just remember that you have friends who depend on you as you depend on them," Master Yen Sid lectured.

"I'll remember that next time," Sora promised.

"Well what's done is done, we can't change the past, but we can change the future, and right now we need to heavily focus on defeating Master Xehanort and Organization XIII," Master Yen Sid said.

"Uh Master Yen Sid sir, I sort of found some friends during my training," Sora said as he pointed out Rallen, Jeena and Drossel.

"Forgive me, where are my manners. Would you please share me the honor of introducing yourselves," Master Yen Sid said softly.

"My name is Rallen, this is Jeena and Komainu, and we're from a sector of space, known as the Nanairo galaxy where we work as police officers and spectrobe masters," Rallen explained.

"So you are from another galaxy, very interesting," Master Yen Sid said.

"Not to interrupt; could you please explain what a spectrobe is?" Riku asked.

Rallen and Jeena tapped the devices on their arms and strange weapons appeared in their hands, along with two very powerful looking creatures.

"The devices on our arms are called Cosmo links, they allow us to command and communicate with spectrobes, such as Komadoros and Shakoblad here," Jeena explained.

"Cool, these guys can definitely take down a ton of Heartless," Sora said.

"Very impressive indeed, I have always known of other galaxies but never have I met anyone from those galaxies until today," Master Yen Sid said.

"We're very honored ourselves sir," Jeena replied.

"Now, then I am sending you out on your next mission. Sora, Donald, Goofy, I need the 3 of you to scour the galaxy and find seven guardians of light, only then will we be able to stand up to Xehanort and Organization XIII. In addition you must find a sacred keyblade known as, the 'Key to Return Hearts,' its power should help return your lost friends, do this and you'll shall be appointed a true keyblade master," Master Yen Sid ordered.

"Yes master," Sora responded with respect.

"Riku, you and King Mickey must find a way to find the missing keyblade wielders, they have been away for far too long," Master Yen Sid ordered.

"You can count on us Master Yen Sid," Riku Promised.

"Kairi, though you still have much more training to do, you must warn the other 'Princesses of Heart' about Xehanort's devious plan," Master Yen Sid ordered.

"Okay, I'm ready," Kairi responded with spunk.

"I hope so, but first why not stop by Radiant Garden once more and inform Leon on the plan, him being the leader of the Restoration Committee I want you to report him after every mission," Master Yen Sid said.

"Understood Master," Riku acknowledged.

"Now then you should get a move on, we have no time to waste," Master Yen Sid ordered.

"Yes sir," Sora replied.

Everyone moved off into their ships and made way to Radiant Garden. Then Master Yen Sid looked on the window and prayed for their safety.

"Good luck young warriors, may your journey bring much wisdom," Master Yen Sid prayed.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Now that Sora's back, we now have the gang back together again. I just hope we all survive this final battle then maybe we can out all this behind us and just be normal teenagers again. Then again it would be pretty cool being a world traveling, keyblade wielding, super hero, and we've made lots of friends, and I know I'll miss them. Right now though I'm not a full-fledged keyblader yet and I still have much to learn I just hope whatever journey I decide to go on my friends will be in my heart to guide me and make me stronger."_

_Kairi_

Chapter 3: Missions

As soon as the ships landed at the Radiant Garden air base, Leon and Yuna came up to Sora and the others as they exited the ships.

"That was quick, don't tell me you saved the world already, I was just sharpening my gun blade," Leon said.

"Relax there's still plenty of evil left to go around, we just came to let you know that Master Yen Sid put you in charge of laying out our missions," Sora informed.

"Anything else, I should know?" Leon asked.

"Well, Riku and The King need to go on a quest to find the lost keyblade wielders, Kairi needs to make sure the other princesses are okay, And me Donald and Goofy need to find the seven guardians of light and something called the "Key to Return Hearts." Sora said.

"Wait did you say the "Key to Return Hearts?" Yuna asked with a surprised face.

"Why, do you know something about it?" Sora asked with curiosity.

"Of course it's in Ansem's notes, come on I'll show you," Yuna said.

The gang ran off to Ansem's castle trying to keep with Yuna's incredible flying speed. When they reached the courtyard they stood there in aw when they saw how it looked, the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee definitely put a lot of hard work in restoring their home.

"Wow it looks just like it did when I was little, well almost at least," Kairi said.

"We're not done yet, even after 2 years of rebuilding and improving, Maleficent did a lot of damage I just wish I was stronger then I could've finished her off right there and then," Leon said in anger.

"Hey come on Leon don't be like that, you saved a lot of lives, that's all that matters," Riku said.

"Yeah you're right, thanks," Leon thanked.

Riku remembered everything he did when his heart was taken by darkness, it's only because of what Terra taught him all those years ago that he was able to consume his own darkness and return it to light, for that he is forever in his debt. The same reason Squall changed his name to Leon was so he can forget his past and move on, however there still seems to be a little Squall left inside Leon, the person who won't let go of his mistakes.

"Hey are you guys coming or what, we don't have all day!" Yuna shouted.

"Uh sorry, were coming," Sora said.

Sora and the others caught up with Yuna and made their way to Ansem's study where they saw Merlin, the two other Gullwings and a surprising face.

"Auron, is that you?!" Sora asked in surprise.

"Hey kid how have you been?" Auron replied with glee.

"Whoa, but how is it that you are here, standing in front of me right now?" Sora stuttered.

"Well after we defeated Hades I decided to go off to some other world and make a difference, I found this world and Leon asked me to join their restoration committee and I've been working in the study ever since, It's a neat job I guess," Auron explained.

"It's really great seeing you again Auron," Sora said.

"You too kid," Auron replied.

"Hello are you guys done we got some reading to do," Yuna said.

"What you got?" Sora asked.

"Okay so the thing you're looking for is sacred keyblade of phenomenal power, this keyblade can grant the user to give hearts to those who have lost or had none to begin with, it was crafted by the first keyblade wielder and was blessed by the power of Kingdom Hearts many years ago before Kingdom Hearts fell into darkness," Yuna explained.

"Wow that's amazing, so where is it?

"It doesn't say, according to the book the first keyblade wielder locked it away in an unknown location during the keyblade war," Yuna explained.

"So what we just scour the entire universe until we find it?" Sora asked.

"You got a better idea?" Leon asked.

Sora was just about to say something but stopped.

"Yeah, I got nothing," Sora said with disappointment.

"Then pay attention, you have Master Yen Sid's orders, however he also put me in charge of this mission so you'll follow my orders like soldiers. Am I clear?" Leon ordered.

"Yes sir!" The gang said.

"Alright, let's head back to headquarters and discuss your next destinations," Leon ordered.

"Right let's get going," Sora said.

Sora darted out the door and Leon shook his head.

"Hey Sora wait up!" Leon shouted.

"Come on we better hurry," Riku said.

"Right, don't want to be late," Rallen said.

The rest of the gang including The Gullwings and Auron went after Sora and Leon. When they finally reached headquarters, Leon started laying out orders and Sora and the others were listening with excitement. Hopefully they'll be able to see some new worlds.

"Alright, Sora, Donald and Goofy, you three will be heading to 'Emishi Village'," Leon said.

"A new world, all right!" Sora said with excitement.

"Don't get too excited, this place will be crawling with heartless, and Sora you are to return here immediately as soon as you finish what you're doing there, and if you need any help just give us a call," Leon ordered.

"And be sure to tell us about your mission when you get back okay," Tifa requested.

"No problem," Sora said.

"Riku, you and King Mickey will be heading to the 'Forest of Wonders', hopefully you'll find what you're looking for there," Leon ordered.

"You got it," Riku said.

"Kairi; I need you Rallen, Jeena, and Drossel to head to 'Twilight Town', just check up on the place and ask any of your friends about joining the Restoration Committee, we're kind of in the need of some new recruits," Leon ordered.

"You can count on me," Kairi said.

"Alright, you all have your orders, now get going and be safe," Leon said.

"Don't have too much fun without us okay guys," Yuffie said.

"Don't worry we won't," Kairi said.

"See you around squirt," Cid said to Sora.

"See you around too gramps," Sora replied.

"Just remember to be careful out there kid or that's one thing you'll never be called," Cid joked.

"Come on guys let's move," Riku ordered.

Sora and the others made their way to the hangar bay while Leon shook his head.

"Some things never change," Leon said.

"Don't worry they'll be fine," Auron said.

"I hope your right, because as far as I'm concerned we've never faced a threat like this," Leon said.

Elsewhere, a boy with spiky blonde haired was just waking up.

"Man, that was some nap; whoa!" Ventus said as he fell on the floor.

Ventus had just woken up after resting in Sora's heart for 12 years. His legs felt like jelly his eyes were heavy, his mouth was dry, and his stomach was growling like crazy, normal morning routine, except when you've been asleep for 12 years its way worse.

"Dang, jelly legs, okay, time to get myself of the floor," Ventus said as he got himself off the floor.

Ventus looked around the room and marveled at the design.

"Sheesh Aqua, I'm glad you saved the castle but you're not too much of an interior decorator, would it kill you to add some color. Well better find my way out of here," Ventus said to himself.

Ventus looked around the room and found the door and found a switch right next to it.

"Good thing Aqua made this switch so I can get out," Ventus said as he pulled the switch.

The door opened and he began exploring the hallways when a figure in a black cloak appeared before him.

"Who are you?" Ventus said as he summoned his keyblade.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me, after all we are friends, Ventus," the cloak figure said.

"Wait how do you know my name; wait a second that voice; Isa?" Ventus asked.

"You really don't forget, however I'm not the same person you met 12 years ago, unlike yourself," Isa said as he removed his hood.

"Isa, what happened to you?" Ventus said.

"I obtained power, and with great power comes great respect," Isa said as he drew his weapon.

"Out of my way Isa, I don't want to fight you," Ventus said.

"You're still so weak and naïve and you call yourself a keyblade master, if you were a true warrior like I am, you would know that all that oppose you are meant to be destroyed," Isa said as he charged Ventus.

Ventus dodged Isa's claymore and began darting for the exit, problem was he had no idea where he was going and Isa was extremely fast, so he continued dodging attacks until he found the exit and sprinted towards until Master Xehanort appeared in his path.

"Xehanort, I'll destroy you for what you done!" Ventus shouted as he charged Master Xehanort.

Ventus jumped in there and dived towards Xehanort preparing to slash him with his keyblade, but Xehanort simply teleported behind him.

"Now is that anyway to treat your old master," Xehanort said.

"Old is one, but master is one thing I'll never call you," Ventus said as he turned to face Xehanort.

"You still have that spark, though you are looking a little pale," Xehanort said.

"Enough talk I'm finishing this now," Ventus said.

"How can you defeat me if you can't even defeat your old friend here," Xehanort said as Isa appeared behind him.

"Shall I finish him off Master?" Isa asked.

"No need, just watch," Xehanort ordered.

"What did you do to him?" Ventus asked.

"I simply shared a piece of wisdom and knowledge and inspired Isa to join my revolution," Xehanort explained.

"You call killing millions of worlds and people a revolution!?" Ventus barked.

"All will be renewed once I acquire the seven lights and thirteen-darkness's and remake the universe in my own image," Xehanort stated.

"Like that's going to happen," Ventus said.

"Whether I like it or not I need you alive for the final battle to take place, so I'm allowing you to live, but watch your back because the heartless and the nobodies will be coming for you," Xehanort warned as him and Isa teleported away.

"Man I hate him," Ventus said with anger.

Just as Ventus was venting his stomach grew louder than ever.

"Revenge later, food now," Ventus said.

Ventus exited the castle and activated his armor and keyblade rider and flew off for nourishment.

Note:

Emishi Village: Princess Mononoke

Forest of Wonders: Pocahontas


	4. Chapter 4

"_Humans are nothing but trouble, all they do is destroy nature and taint the land with their presence, I swear by the might of the Forest Spirit that they will all pay for their crimes; crimes punishable by death."_

_San_

Chapter 4: Princess Mononoke

Sora and the others parted ways once again, each of them with their own mission to complete. Sora, Donald, and Goofy left for Emishi Village (Princess Mononoke) to start their search for seven guardians of light and the Key to Return Hearts. Riku and King Mickey begin their search for the other Keyblade masters at the Forest of Wonders (Pocahontas). While Kairi left for Twilight Town with Rallen, Jeena, Drossel, Pluto, and Komainu, in search of new members for the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee (RGRC). Sora, Donald, and Goofy were all very excited to visit a new world, though Sora was a little worried for Riku and Kairi his best friends he's known since he was little, and he prayed that Organization XIII hasn't killed them. Of course Riku and King Mickey being keyblade masters they could take of themselves, and Kairi has Rallen and Jeena to protect her. As Sora, Donald and Goofy reached their destination they marveled at the beauty of this new world until the scanners started going berserk that is.

"What's going on; are we under attack?" Sora asked.

Suddenly Chip and Dale appeared on their screen.

"You guys are in for a tough one down there," Chip said.

"Our scanners are picking up a lot of dark energy on that world, be careful guys," Dale said.

"Gawrsh, Organization XIII must be causing a lot of trouble down there," Goofy said.

"Ah, it's nothing we can't handle," Donald said with confidence.

"Let's get down there and investigate guys," Sora said.

With that the trio went to the teleporter and beamed down to the surface. Sora, Donald and Goofy found themselves in the middle of a large forest. The trio decided to have a quick look around before doing anything else.

"Gawrsh guys, I don't see anything around here," Goofy said with confusion.

"Maybe the scanners are broken again," Donald said.

"Well I can chimney smoke so it must mean were close to a village, we should go over there and ask around," Sora suggested.

"Now that sounds like a good idea," Goofy Said.

"Yeah let's hurry this forest giving me the creeps," Donald said.

Sora and the gang began following the scent of chimney smoke and hoped it would take them to a village; there they could stalk up on supplies and get some answers. Suddenly a Goofy heard a loud sound coming up from behind them.

"Did you guys hear that?" Goofy asked.

The sound grew louder.

"Something's coming this way," Donald said.

"I figured the Heartless would show themselves sometime soon, ready your weapons guys," Sora said as he drew his keyblade.

As the trio drew their weapons the sound grew louder and louder and the ground began to shake. The sound jumped out of the bushes revealing it to be a black figure with big glowing red eyes.

"It's not stopping," Donald said with fear.

"On second thought maybe it would be better if we run for our lives!" Sora shouted.

Sora, Donald and Goofy began running away from the strange creature like it was toxic and screaming at the top of their lungs.

"What the heck is that thing?" Sora asked.

"I don't know buts it definitely no Heartless." Goofy said.

"Who cares, just keep running," Donald yelled.

The gang continued running for their lives and screaming. Just outside the forest was a watch tower, the only thing standing in between the village and whatever comes out of the forest. A young boy around Sora's age was standing next to an old man on top of the tower keeping an eye on things when the old man suddenly heard a faint cry in the forest.

"Something's coming said the old man, Ashitaka get your bow ready," said the old man.

"You got it," Ashitaka responded.

Ashitaka aimed his bow carefully and got ready to fire. The screaming continued to get louder until Sora, Donald, and Goofy popped out of the bushes. Ashitaka was about to shoot the 3 infidels until the big black figure popped out of the bushes. Ashitaka fired his arrow at the black figure but it did no effect, and by the time he prepared another arrow the creature knocked the watch tower down without so much as a second thought. Ashitaka and the old man jumped out of the tower when they were close enough to the ground and Ashitaka boarded his red elk and chased after the monster and the 3 trespassers. As Sora, Donald and Goofy continued to run they realized they ran into a village. With nowhere to run they decided to stand their ground and block the monsters path.

"Anyone got an idea on how to stop this thing?" Sora asked.

"I got it; I'll use some blizzard magic," Donald said.

Donald began using his blizzard magic to create an ice fence to block the monsters path.

"Great idea Donald, let me give you a hand," Sora said.

Sora began using his own blizzard magic to keep the monster out of the village. While Sora and Donald use their magic to keep the monster at bay, Ashitaka came up the path and ran towards the monster that was now trapped in a barrier of ice.

"You; do you have any idea what you have brought to our village," Ashitaka said with anger.

"Were really sorry about all this," Sora said.

"That thing was once a spirit of the forest, but now it has turned into a horrible demon," Ashitaka explained.

"Gawrsh, we really screwed up this time guys," Goofy said.

"Are you responsible for what has happened to this creature?" Ashitaka asked as he held an arrow to Sora's head.

"Absolutely not, were not even from around here honest, we were just walking through the forest and that thing came out and attacked us," Sora explained nervously.

Ashitaka began examining Sora and his friends, but before he can confirm Sora's trustworthiness, the demon broke out of the ice and made his way toward the village.

"We'll have to discuss this later, stay here," Ashitaka ordered.

"Wait we can help you," Sora said.

"I don't need help from infidels like you," Ashitaka replied with spite.

Ashitaka rode after the creature and Sora, Donald and Goofy followed him. When Ashitaka caught up with the monster, he tried to calm him down.

"Spirit of the forest, calm your fury!" Ashitaka shouted.

The demon did not cease his rampage and began chasing a group of innocent girls. Ashitaka fired an arrow in order to save the innocents and the demon screamed in pain and revealed itself to be a red boar.

"That's Nago the boar," Ashitaka said in shock.

Nago did not cease his rampage and was about to attack the girls but Ashitaka jumped in and rescued them.

"Get to safety," Ashitaka ordered.

The girls ran to safety and Ashitaka faced the monster.

"Nago, leave us be and return to the forest from whence you came!" Ashitaka shouted.

The demon did not move. Just then Sora, Donald, and Goofy began running towards Ashitaka to give him a hand.

"Don't worry were coming!" Sora Shouted.

"I told you to stay put; you don't know what you're up against!" Ashitaka shouted.

The demon charged towards Ashitaka, but his red elk saved him just in time. Ashitaka began making his towards Sora and his friends as the monster ran after him. Sora shot a fireball through at the monster at it hit him dead on but the creature just kept running. Sora began running towards the creature to strike it with his keyblade but Ashitaka stepped in and the monster bit him in his right arm and the black ooze that covered the beast began running all over his arm.

"Oh no, you're hurt," Sora said.

"I'm fine, just go!" Ashitaka ordered.

As the monster began to retreat, Sora played it smart this time and used his reflect magic to place a wall of invisible light in front of the creatures path, then Ashitaka rode after the monster and shot an arrow dead into his eye and the creature fell dead like a rock. Ashitaka affected by the black ooze on his right arm fell off his red elk and Sora, Donald and Goofy and the other villagers ran to help him.

"No, stay back or you'll be cursed as I am," Ashitaka warned.

"The village elder says I need to pour this on you Ashitaka, now hold out your arm," One girl said as she poured water on his cursed arm.

The water washed away the black ooze that infected his arm, but sadly a scar still remained where the creature had bit him.

"Thank you Kaya," Ashitaka thanked.

"Your arm is still infected though," Kaya said.

"That it is," Ashitaka replied with despair.

Sora felt terrible for this, unfortunately all he could do at the moment was apologize and hope he would forgive him.

"Ashitaka, I am so sorry, this is my entire fault," Sora apologized.

"No I am sorry; I shouldn't have been too quick to judge, at least you managed to hold off Nago long enough for me to put him out of his misery, and with that you've proven your worth," Ashitaka forgave.

Despite Ashitaka's words, Sora still felt highly responsible for what had happened. As Nago laid there dying the black ooze disintegrated off his body and a small round object popped out his mouth. The villagers gathered around Nago's carcass to pay their respects.

"Oh mighty Nago, please forgive us and our people for your untimely demise," The village elder said.

As the villagers stared at the carcass, the boar began to speak.

"Disgusting creatures, you shall all suffer as I have suffered," Nago pledged as the last of his flesh evaporated of off his bones.

There was nothing left of Nago besides his bones, and the villagers did not dare touch them. Later that night the village elders gathered around to decide the fate of Prince Ashitaka.

"Show us your arm Ashitaka," The Village elder commanded.

Ashitaka removed the bandage around his right arm and showed them the mark where Nago had bit him. Sora who was forbidden to attend the meeting sat outside the tree huts window and desperately listened with a touch of guilt in his heart.

"I am sorry Ashitaka there is nothing we can do for you now," The village elder said with great sadness.

Sora sat there with an even heavier feeling of guilt on his heart, not only was Ashitaka's fate partially his fault but now he had to find a way to help him.

"This was inside Nago, we believe it was what transformed him," The village leader said as she held out a small iron ball out to Ashitaka.

Ashitaka examined the ball carefully but couldn't determine his origins.

"By order of our village, we regret to say that you must leave us, at this point no matter where you go you're dead to us," The village leader said with regret.

Ashitaka understood what had to be done and for everyone's safety he left the tree hut. Sora jumped off the platform before anyone could see him. After this he couldn't face someone he had caused so much pain towards, all he could do was watch as Ashitaka got on his red elk and got ready to leave. As Ashitaka was about to leave, Kaya came up him and begged him to stay.

"Kaya what are you doing here, you know forbidden to approach me," Ashitaka said.

"Do you think I care about that, please Ashitaka stay we can find some way to help you," Kaya said.

"I'm sorry Kaya but there is nothing you can do for me, this is something I have to for the safety of my people," Ashitaka said.

"Then take this to remember me by," Kaya said as she handed him her crystal dagger.

"There's no way I could ever forget you baby sister," Ashitaka said as he rode off.

Kaya watched Ashitaka as he disappeared past the gate and into the blackness of night, filled with so much sadness Kaya dropped to her knees and sobbed for the loss of her older brother. Sora came up to her to pay his respects, but he knew that there is not a soul in the village that would dare even look at him for what he had done.

"What do you want?" Kaya asked with hate.

Sora couldn't find the strength to say anything now.

"It's your fault that he's gone you know that," Kaya said in anger.

Unknown to Kaya, Sora knew the sadness he brought to the village, and he felt just as depressed as the others, and he did not know how to fix the damage he had done.

"Do you know who he was, He was the prince of this village, he's about to turn 18 in 8 months and by that time he could've become chief of this tribe, but he can't, you know why?" Kaya questioned.

Sora understood everything but he did not know what to say.

"Because Nago cursed him that's why, and it's your entire fault, and here's something else he wasn't just a prince we was my brother, and now thanks to you I'll never see him again, I hate you, you outsider trash, I hate you!" Kaya yelled in fury.

Kaya pushed him to the ground and began to put a knife to his neck, but she couldn't bring herself to kill him, Kaya was angry but she couldn't bring herself to kill someone who would not fight back.

"I'm sorry," Sora said.

Kaya stood back up and began crying into her hands. Sora got back up on his feet as Donald and Goofy came up to Sora to comfort him.

"If you want to comfort someone it should be her," Sora said.

Donald and Goofy looked at Kaya with great sadness.

Sora, Donald and Goofy, came to Kaya and began to comfort her and despite what Sora had done she accepted it with great forgiveness.

"My brother forgives you, so I will too," Kaya said.

"I don't know if there's any way I can fix what I've done, but if there's anything I can do I'll do it," Sora said.

"Just make sure my brother is safe," Kaya requested.

"I will I promise, Donald, Goofy let's go," Sora said.

"Wait what's your name?" Kaya asked.

"Sora, what's your?" Sora asked.

"Kaya, thank you Sora," Kaya asked.

With that Sora and the others went off to find Ashitaka, not knowing what lies ahead of them.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Ever since I was little, our people always tried to live in peace with the spirits of the forest, but everything changed ever since Lord Asano and his samurai began threatening the land, many people and animals have been struggling to survive, and now humans and animals are at war. My mission now is to end this 3-way war and bring humans and animals to an era of peace."_

_Ashitaka_

Chapter 5: The Search for Ashitaka

Sora, Donald and Goofy began their journey to find Ashitaka, and the merry crew was running low on luck. Ashitaka's red elk Yakkul was a quick one and it was extremely difficult following them on foot and it was even harder to make sure he didn't spot them. Eventually the crew followed Ashitaka to a nearby village, which apparently under attack by an army of samurai.

"Who the heck are they?" Sora asked his crew.

"Definitely bad guys," Goofy replied.

"The people are getting slaughtered, we got to help them," Donald said.

Sora, Donald and Goofy readied their weapons but stopped when they saw Ashitaka blow a samurai's head off with his bow and arrow and then ride off into the forest.

"Ashitaka really means business, He's all shoot, kill and retreat out there," Sora said.

"We can worry about that later Sora, right now we got to help those people," Donald Said.

"Right, let's go," Sora ordered.

The gang charged into and were more than prepared to kick some samurai but, but were unfortunately stopped in their tracks when a group of heartless appeared out of nowhere.

"Heartless, I was wondering when these guys would show up," Sora said with determination.

The samurai spotted the trio and joined in with the heartless.

"They're working together?!" Donald asked with confusion.

"Gawrsh, this is starting to feel like a trap," Goofy said.

"No way, these guys don't even know us, let's just take them down and find Ashitaka," Sora ordered.

Sora and the others began hacking their weapons at the heartless and making sure not to kill any of the samurai. Sora used his Ars Arcanum and charged his keyblade for a fury of slashes, and took out a bunch of heartless, and then he blocked a bunch of samurai swords and then knocked them down with a leg sweep. Donald used his thunder magic on the heartless and used his blizzard magic to freeze the samurai. Goofy used his shield like a Frisbee and destroy a ton of heartless and knock the samurai swords out of the samurai's hands and then pounced them with his shield help up to his stomach. The battle went on for a while until the heartless were destroyed and the samurai made a hasty retreat, then suddenly some black orbs came out of nowhere and surrounded the trio.

"Run!" Sora shouted when he tackled Donald and Goofy out of the way.

The black orbs exploded like bombs, then Sora realized who the attack came from and he was extremely shocked.

"It can't be," Sora said in shock.

A man clothed in black feathers and silver armor holding a long sword appeared from above.

"Well, well, the Organization has been talking about you, Sora," Sephiroth said.

"Sephiroth; you're working for the Organization?!" Sora questioned.

"I don't like formality's, but let's just say Master Xehanort saw my skills useful, he sent me to work alongside the samurai's boss and provide additional troops," Sephiroth said.

"So he can kill us no doubt," Sora said.

"Master Xehanort needs you alive believe it or not, but he can't have anyone else getting in the way, So he hired me and a lot of other people like me to get rid of anyone that poses a threat to his master plan," Sephiroth explained.

"I hope he knows that we'll stop him," Sora said.

"Of course he expects that much, but just know that you're dealing with a new Organization XIII, and we will make things very difficult for you and your friends," Sephiroth said before he teleported out.

"Wait, get back here!" Sora shouted.

"Sora, come on we need to help these people and find Ashitaka," Donald said.

Sora was still angry about what Sephiroth said but he knew that whatever Organization XIII threw at them, they can handle it.

"Alright, let's treat the innocent's wounds and then find Ashitaka, and hopefully stop Sephiroth and the heartless," Sora ordered.

Sora, Donald and Goofy went into the town to treat the wounds of the innocent and hopefully get some answers about the samurai and what they're after. Hopefully whatever Sephiroth has planned Sora and his friends will be able to handle it.


	6. Chapter 6

"That boy is really something special, however he's no Cloud, and yet Xehanort tried to pick him to be one of his vessels. It doesn't matter, so long as I get Cloud in return for helping this old man."

_Sephiroth_

Chapter 6: Human's

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were helping all the wounded get better and paying their respects to those who were killed by the samurai and the heartless. The gang was also gathering information about who the samurai were and why they were attacking innocent and defenseless people. Once they did all they could to help and got everything they needed, they resumed their search for Ashitaka. Unfortunately for our merry bunch, a problem hit them hard like a rock.

"Were lost, completely and hopelessly lost," Donald wallowed.

"Darn it, Ashitaka's trail has gone cold," Sora said.

"And from the looks of it, I don't see another village for miles," Goofy said.

"Maybe if we head up the mountain we can see where we are," Sora said.

"Then let's get going," Donald said shaking.

The gang started making their way towards a large mountain that was right outside the east side of the forest, until they heard a loud rumbling sound coming from behind them.

"Not again," Donald moaned.

"Do you think it's it another demon?" Sora asked.

"No matter what it is we'll be ready for it this time," Goofy said.

The gang stood their ground and got ready for whatever was coming for them. A pack of heartless came out of the bushes and Sora, Donald, and Goofy began hacking and slashing away at them. The gang however only got a few of them while the others just kept running.

"That's strange, it's almost like they were trying to get away from something," Sora said with confusion.

The surprises were far from over when 2 giant white wolves jumped out at them. The gang screamed and scurried up the trees like squirrels. The wolves were trying their best to get up the trees but had little to no luck, they were however extremely persistent.

"Nice doggies, good doggies, go away and don't eat us," Sora said shaking.

"This is the end were doomed!" Donald screamed.

"I'm too scared to get eaten!" Goofy screamed.

The wolves were the least of their problems when a strange looking person with a mask on came from above and knocked Donald and Goofy out of the tree.

"Donald, Goofy hang on!" Sora shouted.

Sora was however in no position to move when the crazy masked person came at him like a bolt of lightning, and thus Sora got stuck between a tree and certain death; not a good way to go.

"Please don't hurt us we were just on our way, we didn't mean to cause you any trouble," Sora said.

"Who are you? State your so I may know whom I am about to slay!" The masked person said with anger.

"I'm Sora and I'm looking for someone really important so I can keep a promise to friend, so if you and your friends can kindly let us go we will…," Sora tried to explain.

"You will die where you stand!" The masked person yelled.

The crazy masked person was about to drive a knife into Sora's brain when a voiced cried out to the masked person.

"San, that's enough!" A voice yelled.

A large wolf that was much bigger than the other 2 walked out of the bushes.

"These creatures are of no threat to us," The wolf said.

"Yes mother," Said San.

The crazy person took off the mask, revealing the face of a young girl about a year older than Sora. Sora, who was in the biggest state of shock at the moment, fainted and fell out of the tree, and Donald and Goofy, who were a few branches below him dangling for dear life were knocked off by Sora as he fell to the ground. The crew laid their unconscious while the other's surrounding them decided on what to do with him.

"What should we do with him mother?" San asked.

"Let's take them to the mountain top, then we'll decide on what to do with them," Moro said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Out of all the humans I've come across in all my years this one seems to have a bit of light to him. What's his origin, where did he come from, how exactly does a child like him have the ability to wield the keyblade? I will have my answers, even if I have to break every bone in his body."

Moro

Chapter 7: The Wolf Princess

San, Moro and the other two wolves carried Sora and the gang to the top of the mountain. When Sora and his friends reached consciousness, San and her mother Moro were standing there watching preparing to ask the trio some questions.

"Here, this will make you feel better," San said.

San held a bowl of water up to Sora's face and Sora took it with great humility.

"Thank you," Sora responded.

San then did the same to Donald and Goofy.

"Tell me, how long have you been wandering the forest?" Mora asked.

"Not a clue, we were following a friend of ours to make sure he was okay, but then we came across this village that was under attack by samurai…" Sora explained.

"Samurai you say?" Moro asked.

"Yeah and by the time we fought them off we lost our friends trail and then we got lost, and that's when we met you guys, I'm Sora by the way," Sora explained

Despite Sora's friendly gesture, San and Moro began to talk amongst themselves.

"Those samurai are definitely with Lord Asano," San said to Moro.

"Indeed, this conflict will tear apart our land. Tell me young man; were there any strange creatures with them?" Moro asked.

"You mean the Heartless? Yeah they're working together under the command of this really bad dude named Sephiroth who works for this even worse dude named Master Xehanort, a leader of an evil group of bad guys called Organization XIII who want to take over the universe," Sora explained.

"So lord Asano would use such evil monsters to take over the world, not a surprise from a human," San said.

"Excuse me I don't mean to be rude but what exactly do you have against humans?" Sora asked.

"Why else, they rip up the land to make weapons and buildings that destroy nature, and then they destroy it even further by polluting the air with the smoke from their factories," San explained with much hate.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but two of my best friends are a duck and a dog and we get along just fine. Why can't the humans and nature get along? Sora asked.

This made San lose it completely. She went up to him and pushed him against a rock and then held up her stone knife to his neck.

"You're really stupid you know that, humans are cold blooded savages who take what they want; nature is just standing there minding its own business, there's a reason why the animals are struggling to survive, it's all because of humans, you and every other human are all the same, and you all deserve to die," San said with fury.

"San, that's enough, we are to show compassion to those who do us no harm, it's what makes us different from the humans," Moro said.

"Yes mother, I understand," San said.

San was still very angry for helping Sora, it made her felt weak. There was her ultimate enemy standing right there in front of her and she's not allowed to kill him.

"Listen we're very lost, could you point us to the next town?" Sora requested.

Moro walked Sora to the edge of the mountain to give Sora a better view.

"The closest town from here is Iron Town; it will still take you a while to get there by foot; perhaps we could give you a ride." Moro explained.

"It's very nice but I think we can handle, you've guys helped enough and we don't want to be a burden, so we'll be taking off now," Sora said.

"Very well, be safe on your journey," Moro said.

"Thank you, it was nice meeting San," Sora said.

San barely cracked a smile at Sora, but Sora took the silence as it was. It took a couple hours to make down the mountain and they didn't make it to Iron Town till night fall where they were greeted very aggressively. The soldiers began blasting their guns at Sora making him and friends stop in their tracks.

"Why is it, that everything in this world hates us?!" Donald asked.

"Halt who's goes there?!" A guard shouted.

"Were looking for guy named Ashitaka, is he here?" Sora asked.

"Who wants to know?" The guard asked.

"Were friends of his, we figured he'd be here and want to know if he's okay," Sora explained.

"Wait there I'll open the gate, but then I'm taking you to Lady Eboshi," The guard ordered.

Sora and the trio waited for the guard to open the gate, and then they were escorted to Lady Eboshi, a woman who looked to be in her early thirty's and wore a dark colored kimono, standing next to her was her right hand man Gonza.

"Who have you brought me now Toki?" Lady Eboshi asked.

"My lady, these are travelers who claim to be friends of Ashitaka," Toki explained.

"Is that so?" Lady Eboshi asked curiously while getting a good look at Sora and his friends.

"What shall I do with them my lady?" Toki asked.

"Right now, go join the others at the iron mill, I'll handle this," Lady Eboshi ordered.

"Yes my lady," Toki said.

Toki left Sora, Donald and Goofy with Lady Eboshi and Gonza while she went to join her friends at the iron mill.

"I've never seen you around before young man, but I do know that you and your friends are not from this world," Lady Eboshi said.

"Huh, how do you figure that out?" Sora asked.

"Another such as you came to this world many years ago; he too was a keyblade wielder such as yourself, your King Mickey I believe," Lady Eboshi.

"You met King Mickey?" Sora asked.

"Indeed, he was a kind mouse, a good heart, such as yours as I can tell," Lady Eboshi said.

"My lady can we trust them?" Gonza asked.

"Oh come off it Gonza, they won't harm us," Lady Eboshi.

"Ma'am I hate to be rude but we were wondering if Ashitaka was around?" Sora asked.

"Yes, please forgive me, it's just since lord Asano has been threatening our land with those awful beasts, a lot of us have been overly focused on making sure were well defended. Now about your friend he's over at the mess hall with the other men, Gonza will escort you there and then bring you back here," Lady Eboshi said.

"Thank you ma'am," Sora thanked.

Gonza took Sora, Donald and Goofy over to the mess hall, but when they got there the men told them that Ashitaka went over to the iron mill, so Gonza escorted the trio over to the Iron mill and Ashitaka wasn't the only one there that Sora recognized.

"Kairi, is that you?" Sora asked.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Kairi asked as she ran up to Sora for a hug.

"I was looking for a friend his name is…" Sora said, until he saw Ashitaka standing there.

"Hello Sora, it's been a while," Ashitaka said.

"So you do know him that's great," Toki said as she walked up next to Ashitaka.

"Kairi, what are you doing here I thought you were supposed to be in Twilight Town? Sora asked.

"I finished up, so Leon told me Rallen and Jeena to come check up on you.

"Where are Rallen and Jeena?" Sora asked.

"I'm right here and Rallen is taking a walk around the village, how've you been Sora," Jeena asked as she walked up to Sora and Kairi.

"Great, I was wondering about you guys," Sora said.

"Excuse me but if you are done with the formality's we need to get back to Lady Eboshi," Gonza said.

"Oh Gonza you are such a jerk!" Toki shouted.

"It's alright, we need to get going anyway, Sora, Kairi; Jeena are you coming?" Ashitaka Asked.

"I'm going to stay here if you don't mind," Jeena said.

"I'll go," Kairi said.

"I'm coming too, Lady Eboshi wants to see me too," Sora said.

"Then let's get a move on we don't want to keep my lady waiting," Gonza said.

Gonza escorted Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi and Ashitaka to Lady Eboshi's house.

"You're all here good, I want to show you all something I think you'll enjoy seeing," lady Eboshi said.

Lady Eboshi took them outback to her secret garden.

"This is my secret garden, anyway who would dare come back here would be shot dead," Lady Eboshi said.

Lady Eboshi then took them to a shack full of workers covered in bandages and working on guns.

"I'm caring for these lepers, I'm giving a good place to be safe and get better, or else otherwise," Lady Eboshi said.

Kairi began to not feel well.

"Kairi, are you alright?" Sora asked.

"I'm sorry Lady Eboshi I don't feel very well being in here," Kairi said.

"I understand perhaps you'll more comfortable in my house," Lady Eboshi said.

Lady Eboshi took the team back to her house where she discussed her plans.

"You see I've made Iron Town so we could thrive and grow as human beings," Lady Eboshi said.

"Is that why the land has all been dug up?" Sora asked.

"Yes, and now the forest gods hate for doing such a heinous act, when we are simply trying our best to survive and evolve, isn't that what life is about?" Lady Eboshi explained.

"Listen I came here because of this," Ashitaka said as he places an iron ball on the table.

"What's this?" Lady Eboshi asked.

"This was found inside the red boar Naga and it turned him into a monstrous beast that attacked my village," Ashitaka explained.

"Yes this is definitely one of mine, and I suppose now that you know that it was one of mine you want to kill me," Lady Eboshi said.

The scar on Ashitaka's right arm began to act up as he held it down and repressed his anger.

"It wouldn't make much of a difference now if I did now would it," Ashitaka said with anger.

Sora and the others were silent for a while as they stared at Ashitaka with worried looks on their faces. The silence was broken when Lady Eboshi began to go on a about a Princess Mononoke.

"Tell me, have any of you heard of Princess Mononoke?" Lady Eboshi asked.

Sora thought about his question for a while before answering.

"Can't say that I have my lady," Sora said very politely.

"I can see the young key bearer has some manners. Now Ashitaka back to your manner, Even though there is not much I can do, I know what you're going through, and I'd hate to think that any of this was my fault, and for that I am truly sorry," Lady Eboshi said.

"If you truly are sorry then, you will call off this mass genocide you call survival," Ashitaka said.

"And how would you have me do that?" Lady Eboshi asked.

"Stop tearing up the forest and call off your iron works, or I swear by the forest gods there will be dire consequences!" Ashitaka said with spite.

"Ashitaka, that's enough!" Kairi yelled.

"You don't understand, we didn't start any of this but I swear by the gods we will finish by any means necessary," Lady Eboshi said.

A horn was sounded from outside followed by a ton of cannon fire.

"What's going on out there?" Sora asked.

"I'll go check it out, Donald, Goofy come with me, we'll gather up Rallen and Jeena, Sora you stay here with Ashitaka and protect Lady Eboshi," Kairi ordered.

Kairi left with Donald and Goofy before Sora could say anything but he readied his keyblade and began watching the doors and windows. Ashitaka stared out the window for any signs of danger while Lady Eboshi sat on the floor with a plain look on her face. Lady Eboshi knew who was coming and she wasn't afraid to fight her. The town was soon a blaze and in panic and Sora was just thinking of who might come crashing in through the building, it could be Heartless; it could be Sephiroth, or anyone else from Organization XIII. Suddenly the attacker came from one of the most unexpected places, the roof; but the attacker wasn't just anyone else, it was San, and now Sora would have to fight the one person he never wanted to fight.


	8. Chapter 8

"Gawrsh we're in trouble now."

Goofy

Chapter 8: Fight for Power

Sora and San began clashing blades as Ashitaka protected Lady Eboshi. As good as a fighter as Sora was, San's animal instinct made her the better opponent. San was overpowering Sora with sheer ferocity until she pushed Sora out the window and Sora hit the ground hard, San then tried to go after Lady Eboshi but when she turned around she was long gone, then suddenly out of nowhere Ashitaka jumped out and began clashing blades with San, San had enough games and made her way to the roof.

"Stop, why are you doing this? Go back to the forest and leave these people alone!" Ashitaka ordered.

San left without a word when the villagers began firing their cannons at her.

"I don't think she's willing to listen to reason," Sora said.

"We have to get her out of here, she's in danger," Ashitaka said.

"She's in danger, what about everyone else?" Sora asked.

Without much warning Heartless began popping up like weeds and started to trash the village.

"As if we didn't have enough to worry about," Sora said.

"I'm going after the wolf princess," Ashitaka said.

"Hey, I'm kind of outnumbered here, oh well more for me," Sora said.

Sora began fighting his way through many Heartless, many of the Heartless took the shape of cannons, death bots, hammers, giant pirate ships, or knights. Ashitaka didn't waste time trying to find San; she was surrounded by the villagers and didn't make a sudden move. Ashitaka began to make his way to San until a group of Heartless. Ashitaka stopped for a second but then he drew his knife and the curse mark on his right arm began to glow with massive amounts of dark energy.

"Be gone demons!" Ashitaka Shouted.

And without so much as breaking a sweat Ashitaka took out all the Heartless in a single slice. More Heartless appeared behind Ashitaka and prepared to strike him in the back but Gonza cut them all down to size from above, and then prepared to strike Ashitaka as well, but Ashitaka blocked his sword with his knife and then back flipped over Gonza. Gonza looked at Ashitaka with much terror.

"Traitor, you're a spy for the wolves aren't you!" Gonza accused.

Ashitaka began to walk towards Gonza with the look of a killer in his eyes.

"Stand back, Stand back or I'll cut you in half!" Gonza threatened.

Ashitaka grabbed the blade and bent towards Gonza's face.

"Stay out of my way," Ashitaka threatened.

Gonza just stood there in shock as Ashitaka made his way to San. Sora and the others gathered in the town square where San was surrounded. Lady Eboshi walked up to the crowd with two woman carrying guns at her side.

"That's far enough, stand down or we'll take you down," Lady Eboshi ordered.

"Come out you monster my husband's dead because of you," One of the women at her side said.

San saw this as her opportunity to kill Lady Eboshi but suddenly Rallen jumped in and blocked San's blade with his, which San then countered by front flipping over his head and then drop kicking him on the head giving Rallen a face full of dirt. San resumed her assassination attempt but were blocked by Sora and Kairi along with two of Rallen and Jeena's spectrobes Tekkadorax and Spikanor.

"Stop this, now!" Ashitaka shouted.

Ashitaka came forward and approached San.

"We're not here to hurt you so please stop this," Sora said.

Ashitaka however did not agree with Sora's words and knocked San in the back of head.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Sora asked with anger.

"This is the only way to keep everybody safe," Ashitaka said.

Jeena came up to Rallen to check on him.

"Are you okay Rallen?" Jeena asked.

"Yeah but my mouth is going to taste like dirt for weeks," Rallen said.

"Ashitaka, I can't allow you to leave with the girl, she is a danger to us all," Lady Eboshi ordered.

"The only danger here I see is you, I'm doing this to protect your people either you let me go or I'll force you too," Ashitaka threatened.

Never had Sora never been so scared in his life; here's a guy who's willing to kill just for the sake of the life of someone he doesn't even know; is he doing this for peace or something else? Sora understood the price of war whether he experienced it or not, but he never had to really kill anyone, Sora could only wonder what this struggle with Xehanort will bring him to. As angry at Ashitaka as he was, he didn't dare argue with him at this point, he just waited for Lady Eboshi's answer before he did anything.

"Fine you may go, but you best never come back, for if you do, I will have to kill you too," Lady Eboshi threatened.

Ashitaka said nothing and started to make his way towards the gate carrying San over his left shoulder. Out of nowhere though Sephiroth appeared and stabbed Ashitaka in his stomach.

"No!" Sora shouted.

Ashitaka just stood there with Sephiroth's sword in his stomach, not moving a single muscle while Sephiroth whispered in his hear.

"Let's test out that curse of yours, shall we," Sephiroth whispered.

"Get away from him!" Kairi shouted.

Ashitaka's right arm began to glow as he simply walked out of Sephiroth's sword.

"Impressive, it seems the mark of the demon has given you dark power beyond anything. Well we'll see how that dark power looks at its true potential, when you become a Heartless," Sephiroth said.

Sora, Rallen and Spikanor decided to intervene, as ran up in front of Sephiroth.

"That's enough, your leaving now!" Sora ordered.

Sephiroth just stared at Sora for a few seconds with amazement, this boy was either really brave or really foolish, either way he would've killed him right there and then, but Master Xehanort's orders were clear that he would stay alive till the final battle.

"You're a strong young boy, but keep in mind that you're no Cloud," Sephiroth said.

"Don't you dare, talk about him!" Sora shouted with anger.

"Alright, I'll leave but that doesn't mean the Heartless will, best stay on your toes, Sora," Sephiroth said before he disappeared.

"Man I really hate that guy," Sora said.

"Come on we got to catch up with Ashitaka," Rallen said.

"Right, Rallen, and Jeena you two stay here and try to clean out the Heartless and protect the villagers," Sora ordered.

"We'll do our best," Jeena said.

"Kairi, Donald, and Goofy, you guys come with me," Sora said.

Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy made their way to the gate while fighting Heartless on their way until they caught up with Ashitaka and reached the gate where they saw Toki and a few men standing.

"You don't have to do this, let us help you and your friend," Toki said.

"I'm sorry Toki, but this is something I have to do, now let me pass," Ashitaka said.

"Don't be stupid it takes ten men just to open this gate there's no way you'll get out on your own," Toki said.

But Ashitaka proved her wrong as he used his cursed arm to single handily open the gate where his red elk Yakul was waiting for him, Ashitaka held the gate open for Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy as they all left the village. Ashitaka rode on his red elk till they were out of range of the villager's guns, and away from the Heartless. At this point Ashitaka fell off Yakul along with San as the fall woke her up.

"What, where am I?" San asked with a confused face.

Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy were lagging behind but were glad to see that San had woken up. The gang saw Ashitaka sprawled out on the ground as the bleeding continued to get worse and raced over to apply first aid. San told the gang to back off though and said she would take care of things.

"Why did you stop me, I had her right where I wanted her, so why did you stop me?" San asked furiously.

"It wouldn't be right if I let you go ahead with what you were about to do," Ashitaka said very weakly.

"Who do you think you are, you had no right to intervene, it was none of your business, I want you humans out of my forest, that woman and all of those monsters tore up this forest, I was there to return the favor," San said.

"It wouldn't have solved anything, just bring more pain," Ashitaka said very weakly.

"I hate you too; I should kill you like the human trash you are!" San shouted before nearly driving her knife into his neck.

"You're beautiful," Ashitaka complimented.

San stopped and pulled back her knife immediately.

"San that's enough let me handle this," Sora said very calmly.

Donald began using his cure magic as the others applied first aid. Suddenly mountain gorillas started appearing over the mountain range.

"That human is ours, give him to us and we shall eat him and bring balance to the world," The gorilla chief said.

"Back off you shall not eat him!" San shouted.

Suddenly Moro and her two wolf son's appeared and negotiated with the gorillas.

"Leave this human as he is, he is under our care," Moro growled.

"You have made a grave mistake, the darkness comes and it will not be pretty," The gorilla chief warned.

"Hurry we must take this boy somewhere safe to get healed," Moro said.

Moro allowed Sora to ride on her, while Kairi rode with San on one of the wolf son's leaving Donald and Goofy to ride on Yakul and boy was he a stubborn one. Where Moro will take them may change this battle and this world forever.


	9. Chapter 9

"We all have to give everything we got to fight for what we believe in. I know the struggle of war and give it all my heart to keep fighting, but never have I had to take another man's life. Ashitaka doesn't seem to have the same morals as I do, and now I wonder if I've meddled too far into this situation."

_Sora_

Chapter 9: The Forest Spirit.

The gang traveled for a long time, making their way through the forest, until they arrived at a large spring, the spring was beautiful and the water was so clean you could see the bottom.

"What do we do now?" Sora asked.

"Now, help me carry Ashitaka to the water," San ordered.

Sora helped San carry Ashitaka to the spring, they placed the lower part of his body where Sephiroth stabbed him into the lake but kept his head above the water.

"What's going to happen to him?" Kairi asked.

"The Forest Spirit will decide what to do with him, as of now there's nothing we can do, we should find somewhere safe to make camp; those monsters will be on top of us soon if we don't move," Moro said.

"You two, get off the elk," San said pointing to Donald and Goofy.

"You don't have to tell us twice," Donald said as him and Goofy fell off Yakul.

San walked over to Yakul and removed his saddle.

"You're free now, you can where ever you want," San said gently.

Yakul however didn't move a muscle he just stood there and stared at Ashitaka.

"Let's get going, who knows where those monsters will come from," San said.

The gang left Ashitaka in the spring and started to look for somewhere to camp. Sora had a heavy burden on his heart, he didn't like leaving Ashitaka there alone; he then realized though that he wasn't alone, he had Yakul to watch over him. Sora and the others stopped when they were at least half a mile away from the spring and pretty deep in the forest.

"This is good place to stop, I'll go round up some food," San said.

"Wait let me come with you," Sora offered.

"Thanks but I don't need a human to help me hunt," San said.

"Please let us come with you we won't be too much trouble," Kairi pleaded.

"Let them go with you San, teach them our ways," Moro ordered.

"Yes mother," San said.

San took Sora and Kairi down to the river which was filled with fish. Sora then summoned his keyblade and then tied some line and a hook onto the end. He casted his line into the river while San gave him a very un-amused look.

"What are you doing?" San asked.

"What does it look like, I'm fishing," Sora replied.

"You're being a pansy, that's what you're doing," San said.

"Hey I'm just…," Sora said before San cut him off.

"Watch and learn twinkle toes this is how you fish," San said while she dipped her head in the water.

"Hey what are you doing?" Sora asked.

When San lifted her head back up she had a fish in her mouth.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm fishing," San replied.

"She got you there Sora," Kairi chuckled.

"Okay now you do it," San said.

"Me, but…?! Sora responded with a surprised look on his face.

"No buts, if you're going to travel with us then you're going to live like us, now get your head in the water!" San ordered.

"Ma'am yes, ma'am," Sora said very disappointedly.

Sora dipped his head in the water and looked for a good fish to pull out. Sora pulled out a small fish but the taste of fresh fish (and I mean really fresh fish) was too much for him to bear and he immediately spat it out.

"Come on you big baby, aren't you supposed to be a great warrior or something? You're really lacking on survival skills," San said.

Kairi pulled out a big fish without much effort and danced around proudly with the fish in her mouth.

"Wow newbie gets a medal of honor, you can learn a little something from her," San said.

Kairi hasn't been in the saving the universe game for as long as Sora had and already she's showing to be a great adventurer. Sora may just have to step up his game if he's going to stop Xehanort. The three kids then brought back enough fish to feed and army, unfortunately for Sora though he had already gotten sick of fish. The gang accompanied by their new friends began chatting around the fire eating smoked fish and laughing, San had to admit one thing; they were alright for humans. They slept through the night while Moro stood watch and surprisingly weren't attacked by any Heartless, when they woke up they immediately went back to the spring where they left Ashitaka and even found that Yakul was still there watching him.

"You're very loyal to your friend, aren't you," San said to Yakul.

Kairi walked over to Ashitaka and saw that the stab wound that Sephiroth gave him was gone.

"The stab wound, it's gone!" Kairi exclaimed.

"The Forest Spirit has blessed him," San explained.

Ashitaka began to wake up to the sight of San, Sora and Kairi watching him. Ashitaka started to get up but San stopped him.

"Stop, you were hurt, you need to relax," San said.

"Where am I?" Ashitaka asked.

"I'll explain later, here eat this," San said holding a piece of jerky to his face.

Ashitaka wouldn't eat it, so San took little bites of the jerky and fed it to Ashitaka mouth to mouth. Sora then heard rustling in the woods and readied his keyblade with Moro standing ready at his side. A group of read boars then popped out of the bushes.

"So Moro you brought more human trash under your paw huh," One boar mocked.

"Leave us alone," Moro said.

"Not a chance Moro we will take that boy and make an example of him, Soon the humans will think twice before treading upon our land," Another boar said.

"Please stop," Kairi pleaded.

The boars stopped for a moment as Kairi stood in their path, but Ashitaka stopped the fighting by telling them about how he met the Forest Spirit.

"The Forest Spirit healed my wound but the mark on my hand still remains, it seems I'm doomed to live out the rest of my days in suffering," Ashitaka said.

Suddenly the leader of the boar tribe known as Okkoto popped out of the bushes.

"Okkoto, finally a boar who will listen to reason," Moro said.

Okkoto began to walk towards Ashitaka but San stepped in his path.

"No Okkoto you mustn't eat him," San said.

Okkoto sniffed San.

"You are Moro's human child," Okkoto said.

"You're blind," San noticed.

Okkoto then continued to walk toward Ashitaka as he sniffed his cursed hand.

"You've been cursed with a horrible disease, and yet the Forest Spirit has blessed you, you are a very lucky young man," Okkoto said.

"What should I do now?" Ashitaka asked.

"Leave this forest, for if you come back I shall have to kill you," Okkoto said.

"You can't stop possibly hope to stop the humans, their guns will destroy you all," Moro warned.

"Look at our tribe Moro, we grow old and we grow stupid, but as long as we stand, we will fight for our honor," Okkoto replied.

"We should be going," San said.

"Wait, you there, young warriors of the keyblade," Okkoto called.

"Yes sir?" Sora responded politely and confused.

"I hope for the best on the rest of your journey, the darkness grows stronger every day, but you children will light our future, I'm sure of that," Okkoto blessed.

With that said Okkoto and his boar left while the group headed for the mountains. What will our heroes face as the battle for forest continues.


End file.
